


Please Help

by Brywolf



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brywolf/pseuds/Brywolf
Summary: Hiccupwhump! Hiccup gets stabbed you'll have to read to find out what happens
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Please Help

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a stab whump so here it is

It was a great day Stoick had come out to the edge so that he could check on his son and the riders. Everything was quiet and calm. They were in the clubhouse eating lunch discussing what they would do next with Dagur and the Dragon Hunters. Ever since Dagur had found out where the location of the edge, they were getting more and more attacks from the hunters. They were just ships sending in arrows in a ditch attempt to hit one of the riders or their dragons. So the rider would just lock down in the dome and wait until they tired themselves out and retreated. Other than that living in the great beyond was amazing.

That why it was even more of a shock when they came under attack. No one had noticed the one solitary ship inching closer to the edge in the excitement of their visitor. That way when the dragons jumped up and headed for the door they were all thrown off guard to find that the ship had actually docked and Hunters were invading the shore. What was no surprise was that this ship was lead by Dagur.

"I can't believe that they actually were brave enough they land." Snotlout sounded amused.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm here to help then." Stoick sounded happy that he would be engaging in what he hoped would be a small battle to scare the hunters back to their ship.

They were all battling with everything that they had in them sooner or later the hunters would retreat and the rider would clean up the mess they made. All the riders were in combat with a hunter. None of them were prepared for what would happen next.

Hiccup and Stoick were taking on hunters together. In the heat of the battle, they had both forgot that Dagur was the one leading the hunters into battle. It really wasn't until it was too late. Hiccup could feel a presence behind him before he could turn around he was grabbed around the neck in a choke hold which caused him to gasp. That caught Stoick's attention he was just finishing off the when he turned around and saw the Dagur had a choke hold on his only son.

"Hello, brother long time no see."

That voice shook Hiccup to the core. It was Dagur he knew that something bad was about to go down.

"Dagur you piece of scum unhand my son before I make you regret the day you were born."

"Oh, Stoick don't be so hasty." Dagur sounded amused which considering who he was it really didn't surprise anyone.

Before anyone could even move Dagur pulled out a long dagger and thrust it deep into Hiccups left side. It drew a sharp cry from Hiccups mouth and with that Dagur dropped Hiccup and called a retreat.

"What we came for is done to the ship."

As fast as they came they were gone. The riders were left in a daze, what had just happened. Then it hit them why Dagur had called off the attack something must have happened.

Hiccup stumbled forward he was swaying on his feet. Stoick rushed forward to catch his son. He couldn't believe what just happened did his son just get stabbed.

"Hiccup, hold still everything will be okay I've got you." Stoick was trying his hardest to stay calm.

"Dad please help, I'm sorry I don't want to go." Hiccup's voice was filled with terror. All he could feel was that he was bleeding and it was not a little bit. He was getting light headed. He was unsure whether he would make it out of this situation. He didn't know what it felt like to die but he was pretty sure that this was what it felt like.

"Hey, Hiccup listen to me you are going to be fine I am going to get you out of this." Stoick felt the panic that Hiccup felt.

The riders looked around and that's when they saw it hiccup was clinging to his father something had to be wrong. They all raced down to where they were.

Stoick was laying Hiccup down and trying his hardest to stop the blood flow he was trying to take off his armor so he could use his shirt as a cloth to stop the flow but it was hard to get off one-handed. He could hear hiccup gasping for breath.

"Hey, Hiccup stay with me come on you're going to make it." all he got for an answer was a weak moan from Hiccup. That's when he noticed the rider racing toward him.

"Astrid, hurry he is losing to much blood. We have to get this armor off of him."

She raced towards him and pulled her knife out and quickly sliced off his chest guard and then through his shirt handing it to Stoick. Stoick pushed it into the wound that brought a muffled cry out of Hiccup. The bleeding slowed down to the point that it almost stopped.

"What happened, this was Dagur wasn't it." Astrid was so angry she could barely control the rage that was building. That's when hiccup spoke he sounded so weak and in pain, it hurt everyone to hear his sound so defeated.

" 'orry dad, don't want to go help please." he had yet to notice that everyone was around him. He was just looking straight into his father's eyes. Hiccup's green eyes were filled with so much sorrow.

"I know you don't have to apologize, you are going to be fine we are going to get you all fixed up." by this time Stoick could tell the bleeding slowed to a stop. That was a good sign it meant that there was a better chance that he could make it as long as he continued to keep fighting. everyone could tell that Hiccup was on the verge of passing out. They had to get him to the clubhouse so he could be fixed. As if on cue toothless came racing over. He was sniffing he could smell the blood on his rider something was wrong. He showed his back it was an invitation to get Hiccup back to the clubhouse as quickly as possible.

They all reached that clubhouse and had Hiccup on a makeshift bed on the floor. Where they could allow Fishlegs to do what he could while Snotlout went to go get Gothi. Fishlegs had studied under Gothi so he knew that he could at least do stitches that would last until Gothi could do proper healing and get Hiccup back on his feet.

There was no time to get anything to help with pain so they knew that they were going to have to hold him down while Fishleg did the stitches.

"No, please hurts." they just had to try their hardest to push aside the pain they felt towards ignoring Hiccup's weak pleas. Eventually, he parted with his consciousness which was a relief to everyone. Fishlegs finished rather quickly after that, now all they had to do was wait until Gothi showed up.

Once Gothi showed up he performed a full examination and approved of the work that Fishleg had done. He mixed up a potion that would help with the pain as well as make sure that infection wouldn't set in. They watched over him each taking shifts. With the blood loss, Gothi feared for him in the first few days to make sure that his heartbeat didn't drop too low. Once they were sure that it would remain steady all they had to do was wait until he woke up. Gothi predicted a week at most his body would need to recover from the blood loss and begin healing the wound.

Five days after the Stabbing hiccup woke up.

"Da-d" he wasn't sure if he was alone it felt like someone was beside him.

Astrid was sleeping at hiccups bedside when something woke her up. She could have sworn that she heard someone talking. She lifted her head to see was it could have been, but it was just her Hiccup and Toothless in his loft. Then she heard it a moan come for Hiccup. She looked over to see that his eyelids were fluttering.

"Hey, there you are, come on open your eyes." she was trying to hold in her excitement. Slowly but surely his green eyes opened.

Hiccup was confused, the last thing that he remembered was clinging to his father positive that this was the last time that he would get to see him in person. But now he was looking at Astrid, there was no way that he survived that.

"Didn't think that Valhalla would look so much like home." he was sure that this was not happening.

"This isn't Valhalla dragon boy you are still stuck with me." she grabbed his hand so that he would know that she was actually there.

"How?" he was beyond confused Astrid felt so real but he was positive that he was dead.

"You gave us quite that scare but thanks to your dad's quick action and Fishlegs knowledge we got you fixed up. Then Gothi made sure that you stayed with us. She stepped away from his bed to get Toothless to go get Stoick, she didn't miss that small whine that came from Hiccup when she released his hand to wake up Toothless.

Toothless burst into the clubhouse startling Stoick who was dosing by the fire. He came hopping over and pulling at Stoick's sleeve. Which could only mean one thing hiccup had finally woken up. A huge smile spread across his face as he got up and ran to Hiccups hut.

He made it to the top step and he looked toward Hiccups bed to see if it was true. That when he was meet with those beautiful green eyes he feared that he would never see again. That was when he realized that they were welling up with tears. He rushed to his son's side.

"I thought that I would never see you again." Hiccup was shaking his voice was filled with relief. Stoick grabbed his hand.

"I'm right here son you don't have to worry you were the one hurt." Stoick was so happy that he couldn't stop himself when he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead. Hiccup was in no condition for a hug at the moment. Stoick sat there and explained what happened eventually he noticed that Hiccups eyes began to flutter he was still so tired.

"T..red dad." Hiccup voice was at a whisper.

"It's okay son you need to sleep" Stoick knew that he couldn't keep him up much longer. Hiccups eyes drifted shut he was slowly relaxing.

"I love you, son" Stoick was sure that Hiccup was sleeping.

"Love you too, dad" his voice surprised Stoick but it made him happy to hear that from him.

A few weeks later, Gothi finally cleared him to leave his bed. Everything was as it should, Hiccup was right back on Toothless doing his crazy stunts. He was so close to losing that best thing that he had. He was so glad that he was able to see him laughing and racing around with his friends. He was so glad that he didn't join Valka on that day. After all, he had so much to make up for.

"Thank you for letting him stay with us Valka." Stoick couldn't help but let his eyes water at the thought of losing the last thing he had of Valka. He was so grateful that he could make up for everything.

There was no way that he was going to let him get that close to being gone he would protect that boy with everything he had in him

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you could tell but I used some inspiration from Infinity wars, mostly from a certain death hope that you can guess what one.


End file.
